2012–13 San Jose Sharks season
The 2012–13 San Jose Sharks season was the club's 22nd season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The regular season was reduced from its usual 82 games to 48 due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Standings Regular season January The Sharks started the 2012–13 season with a perfect record; getting 14 out of 14 possible points in their seven January games. Patrick Marleau scored the Sharks first goal of the season, in the second period of the regular season opener against the Calgary Flames.http://www.nhl.com/ice/recap.htm?id=2012020016 February February would however be troublesome – in 12 games the Sharks would only get two wins and a total of eight points. March The Sharks were successful at home in March, with five wins and a loss in overtime. On the road, they had less success – registering three wins, five losses and an overtime loss. After eight seasons with the Sharks, Douglas Murray was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins on March 25. April The Sharks were active around the trade deadline; Ryane Clowe, who also played with the Sharks for eight seasons, was traded to the New York Rangers, Michal Handzus was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks, Raffi Torres was acquired from the Phoenix Coyotes and Scott Hannan was acquired from the Nashville Predators. This is Hannan's second stint with San Jose. On April 23, 2013, in the final home game of the regular season, the Sharks defeated the Stars 3–2 to clinch a playoff berth. The Sharks finished with a home record of 17–2–5 and qualified for the playoffs for the ninth consecutive season. Schedule and results |} Legend: Playoffs The San Jose Sharks enters the playoffs as the Western Conference's sixth seed. They swept the Vancouver Canucks in the first round, but were knocked out of the playoffs in a 4–3 series loss to the Los Angeles Kings in the second round. Legend: |} Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Sharks. Stats reflect time with the Sharks only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Transactions The Sharks have been involved in the following transactions during the 2012–13 season. Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Players' signings Draft picks San Jose's picks at the 2012 NHL Entry Draft in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. ;Draft notes * The San Jose Sharks' second-round pick went to the Carolina Hurricanes as the result of a February 18, 2011, trade that sent Ian White to the Sharks in exchange for this pick. * San Jose Sharks awarded 25th pick in second-round on August 16, 2011, as compensation for not signing 2007 first-round pick Patrick White. * The San Jose Sharks' third-round pick went to the Florida Panthers as the result of a June 25, 2011, trade that sent a 2011 second-round pick to the Sharks in exchange for a 2011 second-round pick and this pick. * The San Jose Sharks' fourth-round pick went to the Anaheim Ducks as the result of a March 4, 2009, trade that sent Travis Moen and Kent Huskins to the Sharks in exchange for Nick Bonino, Timo Pielmeier and this pick. * The Chicago Blackhawks' fourth-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as a result of a June 23, 2012, trade that sent a 2012 seventh-round pick and a 2013 fourth-round pick to the Blackhawks in exchange for this pick. See also * 2012–13 NHL season References Category:San Jose Sharks seasons San Jose Sharks season, 2012-13